


Birthday gifts and Matching sets of clothes

by Oranjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable, Birthday, Boys Kissing, Cliche, Cute, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranjun/pseuds/Oranjun
Summary: Soobin buys Yeonjun a cute and meaningful little present for the older's birthday. Yeonjun and his cliche self buys himself and his boyfriend a set of matching sweats and hoodies.*References to real events but I filled in the blanks to fit the fic better.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Birthday gifts and Matching sets of clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Just wholesome fun and adorable couple that is yeonbin. 
> 
> It's not edited so I hope there are no errors. Especially spelling errors.

Yeonjun's birthday was coming up and Soobin knew exactly what to get the older. He had also kept an eye on what the other three members were going to get for him and it was good to know that his gift didn't clash with another's, also because the present was a personal message for Yeonjun, it's something he'd wanted to tell the older when he had stuttered out a confession. 

He had well in advance ordered a bracelet, it was simple gift but held dear meaning to him and hopefully for his boyfriend as well. 

It came with the meaning "you mean the most to me" however it wasn't too in your face kind of cliche so Soobin had gone with it, and also truly, Yeonjun did mean the most to him.

The bracelet was a simple black lanyard which adjusted to the size of one's wrists, and it had a gold design charm? in the centre. It also came from a handmade company so the quality was so perfectly amazing. It was infact expensive for a bracelet but that didn't matter anymore. 

He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when a heavy weight was out on his shoulders and he let out a loud scream. 

"Hyung, what the hell!" Soobin said turning around to be greeted by his boyfriend's goofy smile which he had grown to love so much. 

"Sorry, I didn't actually mean to scare you" the older boy giggled and walked beside Soobin. 

"Care to share what you were thinking about?" Yeonjun asked, goofy smile still in place. 

"What's gotten you so happy? Did you order something? I'm hungry too!" Soobin was trying hard to change the subject and thankfully for him Yeonjun had fallen for it. 

"Actually it's something for the both of us, and it's not food. Sorry" Yeonjun paused for a second to take the cute pout Soobin was giving him.

"But it's a surprise! I don't know if you'll like it but it'll get here in a few days. I'm really excited!!" By now Yeonjun was rocking on the balls of his feet in excitement. Honestly it was highly contagious and a dimpled smile appeared on Soobin as well. 

"Well I'm positive I'll like it and all. But I want lying about being hungry. I'm craving fried chicken let's order it." Soobin took a few steps to catch upto the older who had skipped his way into the artist lounge. 

As per usual the artist lounge was empty. It was rarely used by any of them so it was a great place to rest and for it to be just the two of them. 

"We have an hour till the next schedule. Can we watch a movie? How about frozen 2? You only watched the first half right?" Yeonjun asked switching the large screen TV on. 

"Oh yeah that's fine, and the chicken will be here in twenty minutes" 

The two of them comfortably settled on the blue couch opposite to the television and continued their half watched disney picture. 

Somewhere almost near the end of the movie and after finishing their food Huening Kai and Beomgyu had entered and called Soobin out for a schedule Huening and Soobin had together. Beomgyu sat down beside Yeonjun and almost completely passed out due to lack of sleep. Unfortunately for him he was whacked two times on the shoulder and one time on the chest and rudely woken up from his very well deserved nap. 

"What's your problem hyung. I'm too tired to play with you" Beomgyu mumbled in his half sleepy stage. 

"Yo BG wake up!!!" Yeonjun aggressively shook Beomgyu's shoulder trying to get rid of the other's sleepy eyes. 

"Shut up already. I want to sleep"

"Well I don't want you to. What do you think Soobin's getting me for my birthday? Actually does he even remember?" Yeonjun asked 

"For fucks sake. I want to sleep hyung. Not listen to you go on about Soobin hyung. Please let me sleep" Beomgyu slid down to the floor and went back to sleeping. 

Well too bad for him Yeonjun's alarm rang signalling the end of the oldest member's break. Beomgyu screamed in frustration and threw his shoe at Yeonjun who only stuck his tongue out. 

"Leave a 'do not disturb sign on the door' I only have half an hour and I really need to sleep" Beomgyu said crawling back on top of the sofa and using a hoodie as a blanket and one of hyuka's collection of plushies as a pillow. 

Yeonjun left with the door closing softly. He intended to slam it but had taken kindness onto his younger member. 

"Sleep well beomie!" He yelled through the door only to be cut off with a "Go away, Yeonjun!" from Beomgyu. 

"Hey hyung? Aren't you late for recording? It's your session now right?" Taehyun asked as they had bumped into eachother on the hallways. 

"Yeah I'm going, Beomgyu was just clinging to me I had to put him to sleep" he giggles at the end of that knowing full well the opposite had happened. 

"Uh well okay? I'm heading to the gym, my schedule for today is over." With that the two walked to their destination. 

Despite being a curious cat about Soobin's present for him Yeonjun happily skipped along because he too had a surprise for his very sweet boyfriend. He doesn't need a special reason to splurge a little on his cute dimpled baby right? 

"You're already late by ten minutes. Anyway we don't have time for me to scold you so let's just start recording. You need to just lay a few backup vocals for Taehyun's part." Pd nim had said to him.

He put on his serious face and went back to work, thoughts about his boyfriend pushed to the back. 

________

The package Yeonjun was waiting for arrived a few days later and coincidently just the day before his birthday. Of course he was just as happy as he was on the day he had initially ordered it. Taehyun had looked suspiciously at him that day and silently whispered something into hyuka's ear. 

Unlike the other two Beomgyu had come a this side in curiosity. "What did you get this time? Instant funk? I didn't know you shopped there. Didn't you just buy those expensive Eyty's boots?" Beomgyu asked snatching the package. 

"It's a matching sweatpants hoodie outfit. Don't tell Soobin okay I don't think hueningie can keep it a secret either so don't tell him" Yeonjun whispered into Beomgyu's ear and he didn't miss the still suspicious look from Taehyun which he just shrugged to. Thankfully there were no more questions as Taehyun had somehow figured out that it was something the oldest didn't want hyuka to know of, so he had occupied Kai's attention by showing him something on his phone. 

"Oh hyung what's that?" Soobin asked walking right behind Yeonjun. At the sound of his boyfriend Yeonjun whipped around. 

"Hey baby, it's nothing much just clothes I'd ordered. Come on I found a new movie to watch. Brace yourself it's one of those romance movies you hate so much" Yeonjun had dragged soobin into his room.

"I really don't get why you like those movies. They're so unrealistic and make zero sense. Especially those crappy teenage ones." Soobin groaned out. He was a fan of mystery, thriller and psychological movies, he'd watch horror and some comedy here and there. Even the sad romance movies once in a while. But the teenage crappy romance genre was a huge no from him. However his boyfriend found joy in watching those. He knew the older didn't necessarily like them and just used them as a way to turn off his brain nad just relax, and he was okay with that. He understood, sometimes crappy non sense movies could release stress. But however for him they made his blood boil. 

So he had Yeonjun sit between his legs. He decided he'd take the time to just sit down and admire his boyfriend. It was one of his favourite pass times. As the movie played his fingers combed through and removed the tangles from Yeonjun's hair. His other hand held the olders hand slowly brushing over his knuckles and squeezing his hand every now and then. 

He laid his head on Yeonjun's shoulder now.able to see the thousand faces Yeonjun made at the cliche movie he was watching. He was biting his lip in anticipation at what was happening. Soobin took a quick glance at the screen and it was a scene where the two main characters were just about to kiss, but as he suspected they would be interrupted. At that Yeonjun had let go his lip from the confines of his teeth. 

Soobin took that moment to land a small kiss onto the older's chewed lip. It was such a quick kiss Yeonjun almost didn't get to kiss back. 

"What's wrong? Are you tired?" Yeonjun asked turning to Soobin to check on him. 

"No I'm not, I just want to show my love for you. I feel like I'm not doing enough." Soobin said wrapping his arms around Yeonjun's torso and lightly squeezing. 

"What're you saying. You're always with me right, that's enough for me. Just stay by my side okay? You don't need to do anything." Yeonjun said smiling. 

"What movie did you get that phrase from." Soobin rolled his eyes. A slight look of sarcasm coming onto his face before it went back to the angst. 

"It's nothing hyung. Just continue watching." Soobin said when Yeonjun didn't turn back to his movie. 

At that Yeonjun ahd turned back to his movie lightly holding onto Soobin's arms that was still wrapped around him. He could feel the butterfly kisses on his neck and this time he turned around fully. 

"Soobin-" he was cut off by Soobin's lips landing right next to his lip. Barely there. 

"Wanna shower hyung with all my love." Soobin said a single tear rolled from his left eye. 

"Soobin why are you crying. Please tell me if something's wrong" Yeonjun said slightly panicking at Soobin suddenly crying. 

"Nothing's wrong hyung. I'm just slightly overwhelmed that I love you so much. I've never really shown it have I? But I really do hyungie. You know right" Soobin nuzzled his face into Yeonjun's neck. Hands fumbling with Yeonjun's shirt sleeves. 

"I know baby" Yeonjun said tightly hugging Soobin in a teddy bear hug. Arms and legs both wrapped around Soobin's middle. 

"Sorry hyung. I ruined the mood didn't I?" Soobin said looking into Yeonjun's eyes. 

"You know all I want is to spend some time with you right. Watching a movie is just an excuse. Yeonjun smiled at Soobin pressing a small kiss onto Soobin's forehead. 

"I'll let go. You can go sleep, you really do look like you need to sleep." Yeonjun said and surprisingly for him he was placed down from his space in Soobin's lap. 

"Wait here hyung." Soobin said and got up and left presumably to his room. 

He returned in less than two minutes hands delicately holding a small gift box infront of him. 

"Happy birthday hyung." Soobin said handing the tiny cutely packaged box. 

Yeonjun looked back at the screen and it was already 12:45 am. It was his 22nd birthday already. 

He took the present and carefully unpackaged it. Just as much as he wanted to rip the package and know what it was, he also wanted to treasure the moment. So he took it out the box. The logo of Hyères Lor in his face. He opened the box to see a really pretty bracelet. 

"You mean the most to me hyung." Soobin said taking Yeonjun's attention from the accessory in his hand. 

Yeonjun neatly placed the jewelry on top of his bed side table and immediately tackled Soobin making both of the fall back onto the bed. 

"Did you like it?" Soobin asked elbows bent to support them from just smashing their heads. 

Yeonjun didn't say anything but just had his head neatly tucked into the crook of Soobin's neck. He slightly nodded. They untangled themselves and to Soobin's surprise Yeonjun's eyes were glazed and a few tears escaped from his eyes. 

"Are you that happy?" Soobin asked to which Yeonjun let out a chuckle and nodded his head, and moving closer to kiss Soobin right on the lips. 

"You should stop lying. You're a romantic guy binie" Yeonjun said sniffling placing small continous kisses on Soobin's lips. 

"The other's probably want to wish you too." Just as Soobin said that the other three members walked into the unlocked room. And piled onto Yeonjun who was still sitting atop off Soobin. 

"Guys get off. Y'all are too heavy!" Soobin said huffing breaths. 

"Happy birthday hyunige. Wow you're 22 now. You oldie" Huening Kai said giggling when Yeonjun slapped his shoulder.

"Get off guys Soobin can't breath" Taehyun said getting up from the group tackle they were in. 

"Happy birthday hyung" Taehyun said smiling at the eldest member. 

"Thanks hyunie" Yeonjun said. "Your present will be here in a few days. I didn't time it right" Taehyun said rubbing the back of his neck. 

"It's fine. I don't really need you to buy me anything." Yeonjun said. 

"See, that's why I didn't buy him anything" Beomgyu said shrugging his shoulders. 

"What! You didn't get me anything?? Not even a card?" Yeonjun asked pouting. 

"Happy Birthday hyung" Beomgyu sent Yeonjun a flying kiss which the elder promptly flicked away. 

"I'll give your present later. Make sure you show it off to moa okay?" Huening Kai said leaving behind Beomgyu. 

"I'm going to sleep hyung. Please don't turn on the lights when you come in okay" Beomgyu said making his way back to his nad Soobin's shared room. 

Yeonjun's attention was now back to Soobin. Whom he found to be looking at something on hos phone. 

"What're you looking at?" Yeonjun asked. 

"Open twitter. Moa has a gift for you too." Soobin said putting his phone back into his sweatpants pocket. He got up to leave to his room to sleep. 

"Wait. I have something for you too. Well us. Something for us" Yeonjun said walking to his closet where he had dropped the package that had arrived a few hours ago. 

"For us?" Soobin looked confused at Yeonjun pulling out the package that had just came in. 

"It's a matching set of clothes. I wanna do a couple's look please binie." Yeonjun said doing the most cringey aegyo. 

"It's not too much okay. It doesn't have anything too obvious written on it." Yeonjun said and pulled out two sets of hoodies and sweatpants. 

A baby blue/lavender set and a dull grey set. "You can pick whichever baby. They're both in your size" Yeonjun said. 

"Why did you get them both in my size?" Soobin asked touching the material and thinking which colour would look good on him. 

"That way we could both wear it. Your clothes are the perfect over sized clothes for me so I like it that way." Yeonjun said sticking his tongue out and Soobin just laughed at that. As if this was the most unexpected this Yeonjun had done.

"I'm taking this one for now." Soobin said grabbing the grey set. 

He kissed the top of Yeonjun's head and greeted him a happy birthday and left to go sleep. 

Yeonjun put away his laptop which was long forgotten the movie which was playing all the while now finished. 

He laid back down in bed and opened his own twitter account and realised the sweet little gifts his fans had for him for his birthday. 

He also made sure to see what the other three had posted on the official account. As usual Beomgyu being a brat didn't forget to add a idiot next to happy birthday. The maknaes had left a soft wholesome tweets wishing him a birthday as well. 

There was no post from Soobin yet so he had gone back to going through the millions of tweets for his birthday. Getting close to crying at some of the messages his fans had for him. A little notification popped up from their official account and he clicked on it. 

It was Soobin's post. The photos attached were the ones they had clicked on the younger's birthday celebration in Japan. Atleast that's what he remembers. 

He sighs at the part where Soobin's saying he doesn't eat well these days. Well he's not wrong Yeonjun has been trying to keep from eating unnecessarily but he's not starving himself either. 

But he knows Soobin only cares about him. And he knows how much the younger enjoys watching Yeonjun eat. 

"Soobinie your love for me is showing" he says to himself closing the post to scroll through fans' wishes for his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small one shot fic. I'll leave an open box to requests. If you have any yeonbin moments to write fics for I'd be happy to :))


End file.
